


Family meetings

by Skwibbiblee



Series: Differences draw us closer [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander hamilton's children is such a vague tag tbh, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Like, but it kinda works for this, but not specified?, they're there?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skwibbiblee/pseuds/Skwibbiblee
Summary: Philip invites Theodosia to meet the family.





	Family meetings

The steady beat of his heart was all Philip could hear over the roaring blood in his ears. He and Theo had been together for about three months at this point, and he was fiddling with the idea of inviting her over for about two. It was winter now, so their walk and talks in the park were at a standstill, along with their walks of the town. They had taken to writing letters to each other, Philip hanging in his room with his siblings, just writing and waiting. His father expected him to take to politics, like he did, but Philip felt more like a scholar than a politician, especially when he wrote to Theodosia, and had told her as much.

Well, something had to give.

So, here he was, seated at his table, Theodosia by his side, his mother by her side, and his father across from his mother, successfully leaving his siblings to fill in the blanks. He had quite a big family. He hoped it wouldn't frighten Theodosia away.

" Ms. Burr, would you like any more potatoes? Perhaps some bread," Eliza asked politely.

" Oh, no, thank you, I am quite full from this lovely meal you have prepared, Mrs. Hamilton."

Eliza smiled warmly at the young woman at her table.

After everyone had eaten, the chores were done, and most of the younger siblings retired for bed. That's when the parents and the two lovers made their way to the study of Alexander Hamilton.

The door shut quietly and Alexander turned cautiously toward the young couple in the room.

" My Philip tells me you two are serious. Is that true?"

" Pa-"

" Hush, I am asking the lady."

Philip scowled, but grew quiet.

" Mr. Hamilton, I can confirm that, yes, we are serious, extremely, in fact. I don't think i'd be able to stay away from your boy if you were to cast me away.."

Alexander blinked, seeing a fire burning behind those deep brown eyes of the woman, something Aaron lacked; determination to do their own thing, no matter who stood in the way. How could a father so pretentious create a daughter so willing to go above and beyond to get what she wants?

He saw himself in this girl, and he wasn't sure he liked it. After all, look where that had gotten him.

Eliza stepped in, seeing her husband's puzzled face.

" You've been seeing each other for a few months now, I believe. Why did it take you so long to come and see us?"

" That's my fault, Ma.. Fearing this exact outcome, I did not pursue my lady's hand to invite her to our humble abode."

Alexander frowned.

" Do you truly think so little of us?"

" Alexander, you are out of line," Eliza said sternly.

" You want to know as much as I do, Eliz-"

" I said enough!"

Philip flinched back, bringing his lady back from the roiling anger in his mother and father.

" If you have something you must work out, I can leave," Theodosia spoke calmly, twirling a careful ringlet around her finger.

" No," Eliza said, sobering up and turning, eyes pained. " We came her to talk civilly, not fight and ruin our chances to see you again. Despite what my husband may say," Eliza heard him scoff. " We welcome you into our family with open arms. You've tamed my son, and my husband, albeit he's a tad bit... stressed... likes you as well. The children adore you, Ms. Burr."

Theodosia smiled softly.

Philip felt his heart soar.

" I don't think I could leave if I tried."


End file.
